Talk:Dying Nightmare
Blood is Power Damn you Karlos! I woke up at 3AM to write down that they used BiP :P Is this new? Or is it just that somehow we both saw them near Coldfires for the first time? 01:45, 1 February 2006 (UTC) I've seen them use BiP on the Aatxes. :Wow, this is a bit late, but yes, if the necro uses SV on you, you'll see them kill themself with BiP on the cows/squids. --Karlos 19:00, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Damage type weakness Does anyone know what type of damgage is most effective against Nightmares (specifically the Dying Nightmare's of the UW), I presume it should be light or holy damage but I'm not sure.... arual 06:53, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Please don't add stuff under completely unrelated headers :/ you can add a new one by typing Heading name . Or click the little "+" on top of the page next to edit — Skuld 07:12, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :To answer your question, I would assume ele or physical damage, because it scales up with low armor. So, if you're asking about wands, don't use a wand that does Chaos, Dark or Holy damage I think. --Karlos 19:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :But wands do light damage, and they also scale up with armor, as does chaos and dark, unlike untyped or shadow damage. I think he meant more like how ice golems are weak against fire and fire impsa gainst water. --Silk Weaker ::Hmm, didn't know that about Chaos, light and dark. --Karlos 20:21, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :I gathered some data on Cold and Dark damage when I was in the Underworld recently (~40 points for each damage type) and came up with some average values. For cold damage, Villnar's Claw uncustomized did 46.6 damage on average. For dark damage, The Stonereaper uncustomized did 46.2 damage. I think that amount of variance is probably due to my small amount of data points, and I'll update this when I get some more. But for now, my conclusion is the Necro's weapon damage type doesn't really matter, as long as it's customized. It would be interesting if we could get some data from monks on holy and light damage though. --Slocketman 00:30, 20 October 2006 (GMT-5) ::Since I do the UW both as a 55 and an SS necro, I know that in my experience they die with two hits 90% of the time, whether with a necro or a monk, my necro used to use a dark damage weapon, now a cold weapon, and my monk always used a holy rod. --Karlos 00:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) How To Counter Hi, I Have A 55 N/Mo Build, And I Cant Get Around These Things, Does Anyone Have Any Ideas On A Way To Counter Them? Im Sick Of Spending Like 8k A Day On Nothing... ^_^ My Stats Are.... Lvl. 20 N/Mo 55Hp Blood Magic: 2+3 Soul Reaping 0+3 Curses: 12+1+3 Healing Prayers:8 Protection Prayers:10 Gear: 15 Armor Level Shing Jea Armor Cabalists) A Totem Axe And A -50 Grim Cesta, And A Wailing Wand(20-20 Curse) And A -50 Grim Cesta Skills: 1.Protective Spirit 2.Spirit Bond 3.Guardian 4.Spiteful Spirit 5.Shadow Of Fear 6.Essence Bond 7.Balthazars Spirit 8.Mending So Can Anyone Please Help Me? My GW Name Is Synthetic Ian, So If Im On You Can Whisper Me... [[User:Synthetic Ian|Synthetic Ian]] 05:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Here's a flawless way to counter them: Bring a balanced party. 8 balanced party members will cut through these (and anything else too, if they're careful). Can't beat the unbeatable-ness of a real party. -Auron 21:02, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Yea, I got a solution. Do ya need Guardian? How bout Shadow of Fear? Well, if you didnt need one, you could, in theory, take out one and put in Spinal Shivers. If you wait for these things to pop up, click it as soon as it pops up, and start casting Spinal. If you finish in time, you may be able to wand it before it finishes casting, interrupting it and giving you time to kill it. Or, alternatively, you could use Spell Shield (I know, divine favor, just bear with me.) and cast it before aggroing. When you see one pop up, start casting some spell that takes longer than 1 second to cast. Balth Spirit, Shadow of Fear, Mending, I dont care. Spell shield WILL protect you from the spell and you can wand it from there. The downsides of both spells: Spinal = Energy loss, Spell Shield = skills disabled. I was just thinking of those one day when I was thinking of a UW soloist, and that would work I hope. Just trying to help, The Paintballer (T/ ) lol, thanks guys but i made this when i was still a noob, and i have learned that there are far better ways of farming the underworld, but thank you all for you contribs :D [[User:Synthetic Ian|Synthetic Ian]] 05:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Undead If I put an undead mod on my necro's staff, will it increase the damage I deal to these things by 20%? --Curin Derwin 16:27, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :This is a Nightmare, not Undead. RoseOfKali 22:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode These things hurt like hell in hard mode D: Looks like i'll be soloing in normal :) hmm... When soloing the underworld, I have noticed that Dying Nightmares now BIP their allied phantoms (grasping darkness) when in need of energy because of my visages. In the notes, it says they don't aid their allied phantoms, but in this case they do. Could the notes be wrong? Can someone support me? (t- ) 10:15, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :I am perfectly posivite about the fact that they bip phantoms. I am removing that part.90.33.47.179 10:13, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Spawn Should we note that they only spawn when there's a patrolling aatxe? System Of A Guild 15:27, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :No, because its not true , their spawn is triggered by u entering the agro of the place they will spawn, not mob specific Neogeo 17:29, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::Sometimes they are attached to groups sometimes they are not. -- Xeon 02:03, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Drop rate While solo farming I've noticed that unlike any other foe (not just in UW, I mean anywhere), the Dying Nightmare will drop ''some''thing around 90% or more of the time you kill one. Which is too bad since their drops are crap and they don't have Ecto. :( Any other creatures, like Raptors or Grasping Darkness or Mindblade Spectres... I can kill bunches of them in big groups, and get maybe like 5 items max from 20-something. (T/ ) 08:15, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :For me, they drop grapes and golds very often. Esp in contrast to other creatures *Cough* graspings *cough*. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:59, 5 November 2008 (UTC)